This invention relates to cardboard containers which serve as tote-boxes and which are fabricated and shipped in flat folded condition and are readily set up into final form at the point of use.
In hospitals and like establishments it is common to use tote-boxes of metal or plastic. These containers are of course of a more-or-less permanent type and since they are employed for carrying surgical instruments and other medical and hospital supplies it is necessary that they be cleansed frequently. The tote-box of the present invention may merely be discarded after a single use or whenever it is no longer clean and sanitary.